The remote desktop control technique is applied between two electronic apparatuses to achieve remote operations. Current remote desktop control tools, such as Virtual Network Computing (VNC), and Remote Desktop Connection (RDC) of Microsoft, need to first determine a controlling terminal and a controlled terminal. A server program is then executed on an electronic apparatus of the controlled terminal, and a client connection program is executed on an electronic apparatus of the controlling terminal to establish a connection with the server program. As such, the remote desktop control function can be achieved.
In a conventional method of remote desktop control between two electronic apparatuses via a transmission line, an application is executed on one of the electronic apparatuses to successively capture a snapshot of a desktop in a frame buffer. The snapshot is compressed or processed by other mechanisms for reducing the data amount, and then transmitted to another electronic apparatus via the transmission line. The processed snapshot is decompressed by an application of the electronic apparatus receiving the processed snapshot and displayed on a display screen. However, when transmitting image data using a transmission line, a sufficient bandwidth supporting the transmission cannot be guaranteed. In the event of another operation occupying the transmission bandwidth (e.g., a file copy operation), the image data transmission may be interfered or affected, resulting in issues such as image delay or lag that influences look-and-feel of a user towards the product.